1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organizing fishing equipment and other sporting and hobby equipment used while occupying a canoe for convenience and improved accessibility. Unfortunately for canoe sports enthusiasts, gear is difficult to keep organized because of the streamline design of canoes. Therefore, tackle boxes, fishing rods, various favorite lures, binoculars and many other types of sporting and hobby equipment are often difficult or inconvenient to access and often require long or awkward stretching and positioning to reach. This can be dangerous as well as inconvenient.
2. Prior Art
The growing popularity of canoeing and canoe-related sports and hobbies has prompted many devices of convenience for canoeists. Existing devices to improve access or convenience for the aforementioned canoe-related sports and hobbies typically address only single pieces of equipment (i.e. fishing rod holder, beverage holder, etc.). The Canoe-Angler combines several solutions in a single, versatile, convenient, adjustable unit.